clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ultimatehero
Welcome Hi. Welcome to the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the The Elite HQ page. To get started we recommend reading the below. Shoutbox First thing's first: you have to enable the shoutbox if you haven't. The shoutbox is a simple and friendly way to chat to the other users of this wiki. Here's how to enable it: *1. Press MORE at the top. It should be next to Log out. *2. Press Manage widgets. *3. Scroll down until you see Shoutbox. *4. Press the + button and your finished. Users to meet *Ben 100022 - Our founder. He is the jack of all trades and can get you started with anything and everything. *Akbaboy - Our technical user. He is the master behind Monaco and can give you in-step details on making a great skin, logo, etc. *Dragonian King - Our IRC user. He is the non-wiki editor here and is always on IRC, chatting and roleplaying. *Alxeedo111 and Hal Homsar Solo - Our first users. They were the ones who first joined and can help out if they are active because they sadly became inactive recently. *'EVERYONE' - The wiki core. Every user wants to meet you and help out, especially if your new. It's best to meet everyone else to have a better experience here. Conclusion To conclude, we are a wiki based around Club Penguin shops, missions, etc. We are also censored. Lastly, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Sincerely, -- Akbaboy (Talk) 23:37, 2010 September 2 Warning 1 Welcome to the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. Although anyone can edit here, your recent edits haven't been constructive. You've been warned. Please refrain from making disgusting food items, especially with penguin/puffle/animal parts. This is strike 1; next offense will be a 1 week block. Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 20:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: poptropica shops Hey, thanks for the notice. I don't play Poptropica, I've heard of it though. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 15:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here's your order! (I know, I'm fast when I'm online :D) File:SoccerPlayerPlush.jpg|Soccer Player Plush File:SquidzoidPlush.jpg|Squidzoid Plush File:BlackPuffle1.jpg|Black Puffle Plush - Special Edition - 10 Wiki Buck$ File:LadybugPlush.jpg|Ladybug Penguin Plush File:BandMemberPlush.jpg|Band Member Plush File:BaristaPlush.jpg|Barista Plush File:BasketballPlush.jpg|Red Basketball Player Plush File:BlizzardWizardPlush.jpg|Blizzard Wizard Plush File:BlueDragonPlush.jpg|Blue Dragon Plush File:BumbleBeePlush.jpg|Bumble Bee Plush File:CadencePlush.jpg|Cadence Plush - 15 Wiki Buck$ File:CheerleaderPlush.jpg|Cheerleader Plush File:CocoaBunnyPlush.jpg|Cocoa Bunny Plush File:ElfPlush.jpg|Elf Reindeer Plush File:GaryGadgetGuyPlush.jpg|Gary the Gadget Guy Plush - 15 Wiki Buck$ File:GreenDragonPlush.jpg|Green Dragon Plush File:LeprechaunPlush.jpg|Leprechaun Plush File:LifeguardPlush.jpg|Lifeguard Plush File:LobsterPlush.jpg|Lobster Plush File:MermaidPlush.jpg|Mermaid Plush File:NinjaPlush.jpg|Ninja Plush File:PizzaChefPlush.jpg|Pizza Chef Plush File:PromGirlPlush.jpg|Prom Girl Plush File:RangerPlush.jpg|Ranger Plush File:RedBaseballPlush.jpg|Red Baseball Player Plush File:RedFootballPlush.jpg|Red Football Player Plush File:RedHockeyPlush.jpg|Red Hockey Player Plush File:RedPajamaPlush.jpg|Pajama Penguin Plush File:RescueSquadPlush.jpg|Rescue Squad Plush File:RockhopperPlush.jpg|Rockhopper Plush - 15 Wiki Buck$ File:SecretAgentPlush.jpg|Secret Agent Plush File:SenseiPlush.jpg|Sensei Plush - 15 Wiki Buck$ File:SnowFairyPlush.jpg|Snow Fairy Plush File:SoccerGirlPlush.jpg|Soccer Girl Plush Come back soon! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 15:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here's your figurine. Stop by soon. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 16:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here's your books! File:StarReporterBook.jpg|Star Reporter File:StowawaySeaAdventureBook.jpg|Stowaway! Adventures at Sea File:InventorsApprentice.jpg|The Inventor's Apprentice --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 16:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Banned Hello . You have been banned at Sonic's Mall. The reason is: Abusing the "everything is free sale" today. Your ban will expire: September 12, 2010 --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 23:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Arr, laddie. Ye do be knowin there ain't no tv on me island? --Avast! Ye be droppin' me a line OFFICIAL CPSW famous penguin! ''22:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I have heard you are ninjaoninja from the CPW! Were you also A Puffle? --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| '''to the wonderful world of ']][[Magician's Shop|'MAGIC!']] 21:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Dun dun dun --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 15:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Your order is here puffucard.PNG|Puffa the Magic Puffle Card (4 WB$) morgucard.PNG|Morgu the Mighty Wave (4 WB$) spectrascard.PNG|Spectras the Ghost (4 WB$) pufficard.PNG|Puffi the Ice Puffle (4 WB$) hizzicard.PNG|Hizzi the Star (4 WB$) torconocard.PNG|Torcono the Tornado (4 WB$) clydecard.PNG|Clyde, Member of the Ghost Gang (4 WB$) blinkycard.PNG|Blinky, the Ghost Gang Member (4 WB$) pinkycard.PNG|Pinky, member of the Pac-Man Ghost Gang (4 WB$) inkycard.PNG|Inky, member of the Ghost Gang (4 WB$) ghostkerchicard.PNG|Ghostkerchi, the Friendly Ghost (4 WB$) icekralmcard.PNG|Icekralm, the ice beast stalagmite (4 WB$) volcaocard.PNG|Volcoa, demon of fire (4 WB$) waberioncard.PNG|Waberion, the droplet multiplier (4 WB$) ectumcard.PNG|Ectum, the ectoplasmic ghost (4 WB$) ratciclecard.PNG|Ratcicle, the ice rat mutant (4 WB$) krakatoacard.png|Krakatoa, the volcanic deceiver (4 WB$) popfishcard.PNG|Popfish, the bunny-eared fish to honor our BENPAD (4 WB$) branicaloncard.PNG|Branicalon, the Dimension Keeper (4 WB$) icemancard.PNG|Iceman, royalty of the Frozen Kingdoms (4 WB$) File:Senseitemplate.png|Sensei, the wise one (4 WB$) rockhoppercard.PNG|Rockhopper, the Pirate (4 WB$) garycard.PNG|Gary, the wise one (4 WB$) auntarcticcard.PNG|Aunt Arctic, the kind one (4 WB$) cadencecard.PNG|Cadence, the carefree one (4 WB$) thedimensioncard.PNG|The Dimension's Pool of Ghosts with Branicalon: The Dimension Keeper (3 WB$) thepopianseascard.PNG|The Popian Seas with Popfish: The Bunny-Eared Fish (4 WB$) thefreezingkingdomscard.PNG|The Freezing Kingdom with Iceman (4 WB$) What? Don't look at me, I'm just the delivery boy. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 20:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Were sorry,your transaction has:FAILED Were sorry but you must be a member of The Hun Mall to purchase items.We'd love to have you sign up today! -Hun Mall Employee Order processed Enjoy your puffle and your jellybeans. :D --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 22:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Complete You Will be a skilled agent for The H65 Agency . Thank You. H65 Agency ' Sorry Please Sign Up Mission Awards Will Not Be Given Because You Have Not Signed Up For H65 Mall . Signed Up When You Signed Up You Will Be Able To Also Buy Stuff From Stores ---- H65 Mall Happy65 Notificiation Just to let you know, we no longer use Wiki Buck$. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King]] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 22:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ... Insane GGD? I am not insane. This is really rude. Seriously, I am considering blocking you. Instead, I'll leave you off with a warning. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 01:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC)